


Expectation vs. Reality

by kuroneko_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epic Fail, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: Expectation: Kei would casually confess to Yamaguchi and he'll be a cute, blushing mess.Reality: Well.. IT WAS PRACTICALLY A DISASTER.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Expectation vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> One of my recent insomnia's product. I think my TsukkiYama is forever sorta OOC?

Their friendship may not have had a normal start, but ever since they both conceded that they're indeed friends back in middle school, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been inseparable. 

Others might not understand their dynamics, but really, they highly value and respect each other. It is actually to the point wherein their families refer to them as 'husbands', even if they are not officially dating yet. 

The biggest proof of their support and approval was Kei's mom going apartment hunting with Tadashi's mom for when they enter college some months from now. The apartment they got is actually really good. It is about twenty minutes away from the university if they ride a bike and is nearby to two convenience stores. And oh, has Kei mentioned it only has one bedroom and one twin-sized bed? If that isn't approval enough, then Kei doesn't know what is. 

Anyway, the point is them spending the rest of their lives together just felt so natural and perfect that he thinks they may have sorta forgotten to actually talk about it and make it official. So, since Yamaguchi genuinely believes that he is so cool and all, Kei thought that it's only right that he be the one to make the move. 

Kei had it all planned--a seemingly casual, but clear confession of his feelings for Yamaguchi. Everything seemed perfect the twelve times he had the simulation in his head this past week. But that's just it. 

Apparently, it was only perfect inside his head. 

Kei decided to do it while on their way home from volleyball practice. The setting sun and Yamaguchi's childlike happiness while eating an orange-flavored ice pop just seemed the perfect time. Thus, Kei stopped walking and took a deep breathe. "Hey, Yamaguchi."

"Yes, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi also stopped walking and turned to look at Tsukishima, smiling widely. "Want some?"

Kei's brain--out of all the freaking moments he spent and shared together with Yamaguchi Tadashi--unfortunately chose this one to blank out hard. But really, can you blame him when his Tadashi is currently being like three times cuter more than usual?! And so, he inadvertently blurted out "I think we should stop being friends."

"Why???" Yamaguchi dropped his popsicle. The obviously hurt expression on his face made Kei inwardly panic.

"WHY WHAT?!" Kei was so surprised with the turn of events that his tone unintentionally sounded harsh, which made Yamaguchi flinch and look even more dejected. 

"I.. I see. N-no need to explain anymore.. s-should've seen that coming.. I guess?" Yamaguchi was trying so hard not to let his tears fall. "T-then, I'll be on my way, Tsukki. Thanks for.. for everything until.. until now."

"NO! Wait, Tadashi!" Calling out his first name effectively made the pretty brown-haired boy halt his steps. Kei held on to his arms to make sure he's not going anywhere and immediately took the opportunity to explain himself.

"You misunderstood! What I'm saying is that I love you!"

"Huh?!"

"We should.. we should stop being just friends and become boyfriends from now on.. is what I was actually trying to say." 

"Oh, okay." Yamaguchi let out a relieved sigh. "WAIT! WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah.. so.. what.. do you think?" Kei is now a blushing mess. 

"I.. I think.. THAT THIS IS THE WORST CONFESSION EVER!" Yamaguchi angrily wiped the tears still in his eyes and glared at him. "Seriously, Tsukki! I thought I said or did something that upset you so much, you wanted to end our friendship!"

"Yeah, so-sorry.. about that." Kei scatched his left cheek. This is obviously no time to try and play it cool anymore. "If you agree to be my boyfriend now, I swear that I'll do my best to make it up to you until we get married."

"M-ma-married?! Aren't you getting way ahead?!" Yamaguchi gawked at him.

Kei just looked at Yamaguchi hopefully. 

Yamaguchi sighed while shaking his head, "Your wedding proposal better not start with something like 'we should end being lovers', you idiot!" 

Kei cheekily grinned, "Of course, Tadashi."

"Shut up, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled back at him. "You owe me a popsicle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine how their families and friends are gonna react when they find out how them becoming an official couple happened. XD


End file.
